


Mama, look, i'm grown now

by WhimperSoldier



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alex Manes, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimperSoldier/pseuds/WhimperSoldier
Summary: Alex didn't like living on the base, it was in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't leave the grounds, and his mom hadn't come with them.OR Alex Manes loved an alien long before he met Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Mara, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Mama, look, i'm grown now

**Author's Note:**

> Is this perfect? No. Is it as good as it is going to get? Yes. I love this premise but I just really struggled to get to where I was wanting to go and now here we are!
> 
> Title is taken from Chloe x Halle's Grown which is a masterpeice along with the rest of that album.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

1995

Alex didn't like living on the base, it was in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't leave the grounds, and his mom hadn't come with them.

He didn't like the dirt instead of grass, he didn't like that there were rooms full of computers he couldn't touch, and he hated that his brothers wouldn't answer his questions and he dad had started ignoring him.

If he was really careful he could sneak around the back of the biggest building and kick his soccer ball against the cinder blocks without one of his dad's uniformed goons yelling at him.

The thick smack of the ball made him feel better. It made all thoughts of his dad, his mom, and the growing crush on Sg. Kevin Smith fade from thought. It was easy to focus on the ratty ball, the stitching fraying but it had been a gift from his mother--

He kicked it hard and the ball smacked the concrete and flew back to smack into his face. Alex fell into the dirt in tears, his nose streaming blood and his lip split down the side and spilling onto the red earth.

He started crying, heavy sobs that echoed in the empty desert air. He wanted his mom, her warm arms and dark hair that smelled like sage. He cried and cried more when the blood and spit that dripped into the dirt and started to stain his pants. His father would tan his hide when he went home and all he could think of was his mother humming half-forgotten songs under her breath.

His sobs clicked in his throat, turning into painful hiccups that shook his little chest. Every breath caught in his throat and sent him into more sobs.

"Did the little warrior get hurt?"

Alex jumped up and then immediately tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, smacking his head on the ground. His cries, which had mostly teetered off, started again full force. He was screaming, hand wrapped around his little skull while he curled into the fetal position.

He felt soft hands curl around his head and when a sudden warmth flooded his skull he opened his eyes and watched the woman slowly drag her hand from his bloody hair to his tear stained cheek.

"I didn't mean to startle you, little one," she smiled and it softened her face even more. She had white teeth and a little dimple that showed when she tilted her head to catalogue his injuries. "I have a son about your age, I can feel him sometime when I sleep."

Alex huffed and rubbed his snotty nose on his arm and then his pants. She laughed and brushed back his matted hair.

She was not as pretty as his mom, but she was still really pretty. She had shiny blonde hair which curled around her face and wore a shimmery dress. Alex thought she looked like a fairy might.

"You are so alone, I can feel it in here," She pressed her hand over his heart and Alex could only watch in awe as it shimmered like glitter. "I feel alone sometimes too, so maybe when you feel alone, you can think of me, and know I am thinking of you too. Then you won't feel lonely."

There was only the buzz of insects around them when Alex threw himself forward into her arms.

It was like hugging a cloud, warm wet vapors slipping over his whole body and reforming around him. She pulled back, hands steady and strong where her body was rippling like a wave.

"I'm waking up now, darling," She smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm Mara. I will be with you."

Alex sat dumbfounded with snot dripping down his chin in bloody rivers and when Mara had blown away like sand he burst into tears again.

2018

Alex let his fingers drum on his rental car steering wheel. His burner phone was plugged into the stereo and while he still had all of the Fall Out Boy albums downloaded, he settled on smooth jazz because he could feel the gentle buzz of Mara humming in the back of his head.

She was between experiments, drifting between her body and Alex's. He made sure to share his hope through the fluttering string of their connection. It was nonexistent overseas but this close to the prison, she was so close it was almost a physical ache.

The air force may not have been one of his brightest ideas but it gave him access to the technology he would need to break down the firewalls at the prison and shut down the emergency protocol he knew was embedded, then it had to be worth it.

Alex turned into Roswell with a sick feeling climbing up his bones. With his blinker flashing on an empty four way stop, it almost felt like he had never left and that the last four years had been a pipe dream.

He and Mara had spent weeks mapping out the escape route, months squirreling away money and buying unused plots of land with no neighbors for miles, years of planning their break out and now everything had to go perfectly. Alex wouldn't accept anything less.

Only they now they had a little roadbump.

"It is just a door, Alex," Mara sat in his passenger seat. Her hair was growing back and fell in choppy waves down to her chin. Even her skin was looking better, less sunken and dry, and Alex wondered if she was projecting to make him feel better about having to push back their plan. "Get the boy."

"I won't drag another person into this. I am already relying on the loyalty among thieves in the other parts of this plan."

"You can not get through a six foot thick steel door with your computer, so find someone who can." Mara looked at him with her pout and Alex sighed while turning into the motel parking lot. "I've felt him. He will help if you explain."

"I don't trust every alien I meet, despite what you might think," Alex ignored her soft smile and the feather brush of her shimmering fingers brushing his chin. "This guy has been living as a human for years, and I know the type of shit humans do to each other."

"I've felt his heart, darling, he will help. I know it." Mara smiled and leaned back in the seat, letting the light breeze brush through her. She had always said seeing the world through Alex's eyes was like watching things through warm honey. She made it sound peaceful.

"I'll go meet him, but I don't promise anything. If I don't like the look of him I'll just get my hands on a plasma cutter and do it myself.

Mara threw her head back and laughed and her form shivered as it bled from an old woman to a young one. Time was more fluid when thousands of years could pass you by, Mara told him.

-

There was a rental car parked in front of Sanders with a man slouching on the hood in a beat up jacket and sunglasses. He cut a stark picture against the setting sun.

Michael tilted back his brim with a flick of his finger and swaggered forward, slamming his truck door closed behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Michael hummed, scanning the man in the most unsubtle way he could. The man either was as angry with him as his face presumed or completely uninterested. Michael had already perfected the brush off anyways. "I assume it's the car?"

"Has Mara talked to you?" He asked while he pushed his sunglasses up and off of his face. He was very handsome, with a sharp jaw and just a hint of stubble.

"Sorry, I don't know any Mara, is there anything else I can do?" Michael smiled like it was picture time, megawatt grin as professional as they come.

"God, this is going to sound really fucking weird but just follow along, ok?" Michael just raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was going to need to go for his gun. When he nodded politely, the man huffed. "First off, my name is Alex."

"Nice to meet ya, darling, my name is--"

"Michael, yeah I know, Mara told me," Alex explained and then appeared to backtrack, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Don't kill me, but do you happen to be an alien?"

The temperature had dropped to below freezing in seconds and his blood had congealed in his veins. The whole world had stopped and narrowed down to the single man in front of him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was hovering in front of him and the man, Alex, was choking.

Despite what his sister thought, he had never actually killed anyone, but he didn't have a choice.

This man knew his secret, their secret, and if anyone found out--

A soft hand grabbed his and Michael instantly jerked back, Alex tumbling to the ground and vomiting.

A woman was fading from view as Michael watched. She smiled sadly and reached between the space of their bodies to gently tug on one of his curls.

It bounced back from where she had pulled it, and Michael felt his breath become heavy in his lungs. She had a soft round face and curls like his, only hers were a milk blonde so light as to look white. She was like him, he could feel it bubbling in his brain and shimmering in his bones like the buzzing of a phone line only this one was in his heart.

They were not the only aliens left.

The man was clutching his rental car to keep himself upright but one of his legs buckled and he collapsed into the dirt, hacking his lungs out and seeming to hold back a panic attack.

Michael almost felt bad for him, pathetic looking on the ground and holding back tears.

"She with you?" Michael asked. The man just glared at him as he caught his breath, dark lashes clumped together and tear tracks rubbed away with a frustrated swipe of his hand. "Look man--"

"Fuck off." Alex smacked away Michael's offered hand and used the side mirror to leverage him onto his feet.

"Look man, the only reason I'm not throwing you over into that trash compactor round back is because that lady--" he ignored the fluttering in his chest about who she was. He knew her, but right now his brain was not willing to make that jump, not until he had seen her again, talked to her. He was a foster kid through and through, he knew when not to get his hopes up. "She saved you, right? So there is something you need from me and her doing that makes me think there might be something about you worth saving."

He hadn't meant to make it sound so flirty but it came out with an appreciative tone. Alex seemed to notice it too because he just furrowed his brow took a step back to keep distance between them.

"Mara said you could help, I'm trusting her, not you." Alex huffed and pushed past him, their shoulders colliding and sent shivers down his spine where Alex's fingers brushed his arm. "You know that army base about three hours outside of Roswell?"

"The old abandoned one? Is that where they are hiding?" Michael tried to keep the excitement in his voice but the idea of others like him, a family he had never had, only a few hours away, sounded too good to be true. From the pitying look Alex was trying to hide under the blueprints he was unrolling on his hood, he figured he was missing something.

"They are not hiding. They are imprisoned." Michael's breath felt like it was punched from his lungs. Alex allowed him a moment to fix his face into some semblance of focus. "They updated some blast doors we need to use when we enter and exit and I can't access them remotely. Mara said you could help with that."

Instinctively, he raised his hand and brushed the purpling ring around his throat. For an instant Michael wished he could heal like Max, then he realized he was talking about highly illegal activities with a man who had the army standard haircut and survival boots on. A soldier if Michael had ever seen one.

"How did you get wrapped up in this?" Michael asked. Briefly, he wondered if the woman had whammied his mind the way Isobel could. "It's just that an army man like you seems like the last one to break into a secure government facility."

Alex watched his intimidation technique with an unimpressed raised eyebrow.

"Airman, actually, and Mara is--" he stopped, glared at Michael like he had said something derogatory, and then huffed. "--she practically raised me. I'm going to get her out."

Michael found himself stunned. Rationally, he knew statistically that not every human would be down with killing another race, even one from space, but Alex's dedication reminded him of his frantic hoarding of all pieces of alien tech. 

"Alright, private, let's say I believe you," He ignored the exasperated look Alex shot his way. "Why not come get me earlier. That lady, Mara seemed pretty set on me."

"Yeah well, she's never met you outside your mind so maybe that's why." 

"What? My mind?" Michael's thought about Alex and prisons halted. "She was in my mind?"

"That's her gift, she can move through people's minds. It's a sacred gift where they're from--" Alex seemed to realize what he had said the same moment Michael had. This human embodiment of the thumbs down emoji knew more about his planet and his people than him and his siblings combined. "She is a good person and needs our help. Are you in?"

He watched Alex hold his breath knowing he was going to say yes. Watching the asshole squirm was almost as satisfying as a cold glass of scotch.

"Yeah all right, show me this door."

\--

It was a hell of a door.

"Automatic rollover code, alternating spher lock, and a fucking duel key needed for the access panel."

"We'll be fine."

"Oh yeah? Well the panel requires fingerprints and voice recognition not to mention an id. All things we don't have." Alex raised an eyebrow in annoyance and leaned back in his wobbly desk chair. He may be a wild, dirty cowboy wannabe, but the man had a really nice set up under his Airstream. "I can spoof a few of those things with enough prep but not all, especially not the id."

"I'll get it." Michael leaned back and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"How?"

"I blow down the fucking door?" Michael laughed and Akex had to stop his whole face from dropping in defeat.

"You do that and the whole place blows, including us." Alex explained with the slow measured words of someone explaining something to a toddler.

"We want to do that anyways!" Michael defended and Alex bit back his snark because he spotted the smattering of a blush cover Michael's cheeks.

"We want the place to blow after we exit, it will buy us some time to get them out of the state and to the safe houses."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Michael asked sounding frustrated. Alex shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but Mara said you can help, so help." Alex knew he was pushing too hard, but the way Mara had teased him, had not even held out to look at Alex, it left a shimmering pit of anger boiling in his belly. He had grown up always in competition with his brothers and this felt uncomfortably familiar.

"Fuck you!" Michael hissed and Alex just scoffed and flipped him off. They refused to look at each other.

Alex and Michael sat silent, watching the door schematics flutter in the recycled air and hating each other.

"What if they shut it down?" Michael asked. He was idley spinning his pen around with his powers and Alex had to drag his eyes away to think about the question. "You know, like if something non important broke, could they shut it down?"

"If some component of the keypad or locking mechanism were to crack they would have to call in a replacement and as I'm sure you are aware, the government if very slow." Alex was smiling now, opening his laptop and searching up his backdoor into the prisoner's system. It was surface level access, but luckily that was all they needed. "If I get you close enough, could you break it from the other side of the door?"

"If I know what I'm looking for, sure." Michael seemed mildly confident, so Alex took him at his word. "So we just walk up to the door and do it? How will they know it was broken?"

"Because you are going to cause a mild earthquake. Set off all their alarms and they will send a tech down to look and log the missing part." Alex muttered while scrolling through lines of code. Michael was silent. Alex looked at him over the top of his screen and saw he was looking down at his hands, which were shaking. "Think you can give me that?"

"I can try." His voice was quiet but strong and Alex just nodded and bumped his foot into Michael's. He was not past the choking, not when it was a favored punishment of his father, but he also knew what it felt to be drowning in fear with no one there to pull you out. The least he could do was throw out a vest for the poor guy.

\--

He was covered in dirt, his curls caked in mud from the walk through the tunnels. Everything felt hot and Michael kept moving forward because Alex was still moving and apparently Alex was missing a leg, so Michael felt it wasn't his place to complain about their pace.

"So what are you going to do when this is all over?" Michael asked, jogging up to match Alex's stride. "They will have to know it was you eventually, right?"

Alex was silent and just when Michael thought he might just he better off falling back and staying quiet, Alex sighed, deep and bitter.

"My dad runs Calfield. I want him to know." 

Of all the things for him to say, Michael could have honestly never guessed that. He was expecting some busty alien babe on a beach somewhere, but apparently Alex lived to confuse him.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Michael responded, tripping over a mud clump but catching himself. When he glanced up in embarrassment, he was shocked to see a soft smile Alex sent his way. "After? Well I suppose I wanna know more. Maybe see if any of my family is still there."

Alex looked resolutely forward, jaw tight and unyielding. He even brooded like a soldier.

"Here."

Even with the blueprints, Michael was not prepared for the thick dark metal door inserted into the rock face and looking like the entrance to a secret bunker for rich billionaires.

It had pins and key codes and a wide panel for what looked like a handprint. A small scanner at the foot of the door was a heat scanner so sensitive it wouldn't allow someone through who was running a little fever.

"This pin here, it helps keep the weight evenly distributed when the blast doors are initiated. If you can wiggle it loose, it will trip an alarm to detect any anomalies." Alex showed him the location, a small stick of metal in a giant ball of metal.

"Sure, and I'll just also cause an earthquake, right?" Michael snarled, reaching out and looking for the pin. 

Alex just scoffed. "Not an earthquake, a small tremor will do."

It was a delicate balancing act, feeling the soft metal of the pin hovering before he dropped it. The alarm was instant and Michael jumped, eyes flying open as he staggered away from the door.

"Do it now!" Alex demanded and Michael quickly reached out, shifting through the soil and the sand and the thick packed rocks until he found the fissure made wide by water. It was a little pull deep in his chest and the rocks caved in with a crash. "I said a quake, not a cave in!"

"Sorry, I'll be sure to fix that next time!" Michael huffed as they shuffled back away from the door and out of the tunnel.

Neither commented on how their hands reached for each other in fear when the rocks had smashed against the door.

\--

The plan went perfectly. It was so simple so unlock the doors with the key he took from the guards and the virus he planted in their system to replay the tapes worked smoothly. The building stayed silent as he opened doors, one by one, watching the locks turn and the people tremble when they stepped out.

It was only when he reached the end of the row of cells did Mara, hands fragile and wrinkled but feeling so warm and real, reach out and cup his chin, pulling him away from the last lock.

"Mara-"

"Clyd is too far gone. He has been stripped and left without the Light. He wishes to be left here to be reunited with Them in the flames." Mara explained softly, waving softly to the man sitting rod-straight on his cot, eyes forward. 

He was not the only one.

Some would not move from their curled positions and others refused to stand. Alex pleaded, Michael screamed, and still they refused to move. So they were left.

Michael walked resolutely next to Alex and both pretended not to see the tear tracks on both their faces.

The ones who were the most able to, drove, and those who couldn't wrapped themselves in blankets and huddled close to each other. Alex was helping the last one up when he felt Michael's hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Mara was more of a mother to me than my own." Alex said quietly, watching Mara talk with each driver, projecting the locations of the safe houses into their minds. "I'm going to miss her like a limb."

Ignoring the joke, Michael flashed him a confused look.

"You are not going with her?" It was a question Alex wanted to avoid.

"My father is going to think I had something to do with it. I need to throw all suspicion off myself." Alex glanced at the sun rising sluggishly over the horizon. "Speaking of, you should get going."

"I'm not leaving you here to stall your father alone." Michael reached out, hand brushing Alex's sleeve with a gentle hand.

"If they suspect anything, they will tear your life apart. You should go underground for a while, until I can blow this whole thing over." Alex ignored the soft look in Michael's eyes, moving to stand my Mara's side.

"My little soldier," She whispered, the skin of her hand paper thin but her grip as tight as steel. They had talked about this necessary part but it seemed when the time came for Alex to throw suspicion onto his father, she was rethinking their plan. "Come with us."

Alex smiled and ran a hand through her thinning hair, bending low to press a kiss to her forehead. She took it for the answer he intended it to be. They had to stick with the plan.

His car rumbled down the sand road until the final van faded from view, the figures of Mara and Michael watching him leave evaporating in the sunrise.

The Airstream was cold and empty when he returned. They had moved it away from Michael's bunker so Alex made a makeshift fire pit and lit a fire.

He scanned Michael's bare cabinets and then ransacked his fridge. He had a six pack of a local brew and Alex grabbed one and opened it on the little divot in the plastic countertops that looked to be shaped by repeated bottles being opened.

His father would track his phone and he didn't have anywhere else to be tonight.

He had finished half the case, idly watching the fire burn his clothes to destroy any trace of the break-in. Now, Alex wore a soft pair of Michael's jeans and a worn shirt.

It was embroidered with a band he didn't know but the fabric was worn soft from wear and washes. Alex was feeling particularly maudlin by the time the van's pulled up and army men circled his fire.

"Commander Manes, if you could come with us, we have a few questions for you regarding a recent deployment."

"Can I ask what this is about?" Alex wanted to walk the line, confused and unsure but willing to follow procedures. His father would spin him as guilty before the handcuffs clicked, Alex wanted to make them sweat on their decisions a little.

"Your father has talked with comand about your involvement in an incident at his place of deployment. Can you tell us your location at 0600 hours?" A man asked, hair cut close and a harsh look to his face. From the way he was looking at Alex, soft in worn jeans and his prosthetic left sitting tucked next to the fold out couch inside, he was already doubting.

There was a rattle from behind him and all of them responded as soldiers do, hands dropping to their waist and spreading out in a loose half circle.

Alex tried to stand but had left his crutches purposefully too far out of reach to make him appear weaker when he was taken in. Just as the main man moved to unholster his service weapon, Michael stumbled out of the Airstream with damp hair and a towel slung loosely around his waist.

"So I'm thinking another round and maybe a quick bite down at--holy shit." Michael froze, Alex feeling his blood turn to ice. He shouldn't have been here. This was not part of the plan. "These some of your friends, Alex?"

"Can I get your name, sir?" Buzz Cut up front asked Michael.

"Michael. What's going on here?"

"Can I ask you your connection to Alex Manes?"

"We've been dating for about a month? He came to town to see me? What happened?" Alex could see the play unfolding before his eyes and it smelled like Mara and her mind games. Michael was playing his part almost too well, and Alex almost was shocked at how well the MPs were buying it. "Is this because of your homophobic dad?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Captain Manes, but I really must request you come with us." One of the MPs asked. She wore her uniform well and her dark hair was pulled tight back into a bun. Full lips pulled downward, eyes hooded, she was feeling pity. Good.

Alex waved Michael over to hand him his crutch. Michael didn't offer to grab his prosthetic he had to have seen in the Airstream.

"I'll see you soon," Michael whispered and before Alex could move, he was being gently kissed.

Michael had chapped lips but he was warm and wet and running callused fingers down the smooth skin of Alex's cheeks. It was a chaste kiss, but his face tingled like he had splashed aftershave on after a straight razor shave.

"Soon." Alex echoed.

Michael had made things infinitely easier with his appearance, granting him a solid alibi and a reason for coming back to Roswell that would hold up better than what he was planning on saying.

"Can you explain to me why your father would accuse you of this crime if he didn't have some idea of your involvement?"

"My father hated me since the moment I didn't bow to him like my brothers did." Alex knew this was going to hurt, thinking about his childhood always did. "When I was six my mother ran out on us. She knew what was going down and jumped ship, I guess."

Mara's hand slipped into his, as warm and familiar as he remembered.

"He used to blame me for that, beat me until I was black and blue and bleeding all over." Alex felt anger bubbling up and staining his words with his hatred, but it only sold his story better, because it was real. "If something happened, I'm not that surprised he blamed me. What exactly happened?"

They deliberated, then the one with more pins proceeded.

"Early this morning a defunct army base was blown up. Your father was found to be running an illegal operation with federal grant money." Here the man paused. "He has accused you of the sabotage and destruction along with allowing the release of prisoners."

"Wait, my dad was doing _what_ off the books?" The surprise was honest, Alex had seen how well staffed the prison was, and to think there was no grant behind it was in part reassuring and partly horrific. "Prisoners? Was he kidnapping people?"

"Your father is claiming they were…" the man paused to gather himself. "Foreign agents."

"Oh shit, he thought they were aliens, didn't he?" Alex laid the line down, bait swinging alluringly. Mara knew the mind better than anyone, and while the breakout had been his plan, the calculated fallout had been hers.

"Did your father discuss them with you?" The man asked and Alex scoffed, tilting his body to make him look smaller and less threatening.

"You mean when he attacked my first boyfriend because he thought he was an alien? Yeah, you could say he talked to me about it." Alex watched eagerly as the trap glinted in his mind's eye, quiet and unassuming. "I tried to turn him in, but the MPs practically laughed me out of the building."

And here was the truly magical part of Mara's plan, the fact that she had known Alex had tried to file a report on his father at age thirteen and again at 18 when his father had run Kyle out of their back shed, him naively still believing that the cops might help and that good people would come to save him. No one came but the reports would have had to be filed, thus giving him and his story the credibility it needed to stand up to his father's slowly crumbling stability.

And just like when he was a kid, he knew his brothers would jump ship at the first sign of turbulence, the same way they did when his father had demanded Alex hand him his belt over their first Christmas dinner without his mother.

No one, from the guards to the cleaning crew would want to be associated with his father once he was through with him.

The air outside the compound was war and tasted sweet on Alex's tongue. He let his head tilt back and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind rustling his hair.

"You going my way, private?" 

Michael was leaning on the passenger side of his truck's hood with his cowboy boots crossed at the ankles and his wide-brimmed hat tilted back on his curls. He was the image of grace and sex-appeal.

Alex smiled, wide and unburdened in a way he hadn't felt in years. With Mara brushing a soft kiss to his temple, he let himself fall into Michael's arms and soak in his alien warmth.

\--

Mara laughed softly, the sound tinkling like bells on the wind.

"Oh my boys," She whispered, resting her own head against their connected foreheads and felt the humming connection flow between them along the synapses of their brains, budding warmth that spoke of what could bloom into love.

A connection like that was rare among their kind, it was celestial yet as natural as breathing. She thought of her late husband, his body lost in the wreck that had torn her world apart. A love like this was _cosmic_, and her boys deserve more than the world.

They deserved the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk about a prompt, or just gush about shows? Hit me up on tumblr @ whimper-soldier


End file.
